Pequeña discordia
by OhIsobel
Summary: [Kalmar Love Triangle] One shot. Dinamarca se siente celoso ante la cercanía de Suecia con Noruega, de quien ha estado enamorado. Claro que no cuenta con la propuesta del noruego para solucionar la situación. [Fic Request ]


**¡Hola! uwu , el presente intento de one shot va para SakuEdelstein, quien me mencionaba que hiciera uno del Kalmar love union y whatnot ¡Espero no esté tan y horrible! ;;**

**Advertencia: ** ¡Es la vez primera que manejo algo asi! Que sepan que intenté lo mejor que pude ;;

**Nota previa**: Este fic está ambientado durante la Unión de Kalmar. (1397- 1523) Sin embargo hay remembranzas a un periodo anterior, (a partir de 1299) cuando los reinos de Noruega y Suecia estaban unidos por un sólo rey. Suecia ya tenía a Finlandia bajo su poder y al unirse con Noruega, éste último dejó atrás a Islandia con Dinamarca. Eso fue hasta el año 1380, cuando Dinamarca (e Islandia) se volvieron a unir con Noruega.

**Como detalle que vale la pena mencionar: **Es de todo el mundo conocido que en 1814, en las guerras napoleónicas, El reino de Dinamarca-Noruega se mantuvo aliado a Francia y tras la derrota de Napoleón y bajo el Tratado de Kiel, Dinamarca cedió a Noruega ante Suecia, sin embargo Islandia no fue incluido en el tratado y se quedó con Dinamarca.

Señalo todo esto, porque tanto en 1814, como en 1299, Noruega se fue con Suecia (a contra voluntad) dando dos veces una situación similar.

* * *

_Año 1400_

"_no sabía que tuvieras un dominio absoluto sobre mi persona" _

Era extraño, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con él? _Danmark og Norge. _¿Cuánto tiempo, aquella mención los había referido tan intensamente? Y lo peor de todo, ¿En qué momento se había perdido? Hacia 1299, Dinamarca vio el cómo, el reino de Noruega se unía con el de Suecia. La rencilla entre Berwald y él mismo se había venido gestando desde la Era Vikinga, cientos de años antes a 1299, y desde antes, incluso que Islandia apareciese en sus vidas, incluso antes de que Finlandia hiciera también su acto de presencia.

Porque en un inicio, solo existían los tres, se habían bien aventurado en el mundo a su manera, Noruega sin embargo mostró tener más agallas que cualquiera, su forma de ser, su forma de actuar y de no reprimirse, de inmediato captó la atención de sus dos compañeros. Naturalmente eso se tradujo en una molestia generalizada de Dinamarca hacia Suecia, y viceversa. No obstante, el hecho de que Noruega apareciese más apegado a Dinamarca, no solo desató la rabia sino los celos por parte del sueco, y eso fue lo que no lo detuvo a exteriorizar su ambición y deseo de tenerlo a su lado.

Sin embargo, para fortuna de Dinamarca – o infortunio para Suecia - hacía 1380. Noruega volvía a estar cerca de él, y hacia 1397, bajo la batuta del reinado de Margarita, la bien amada reina de Dinamarca, él se hizo con el poderío de tener a los otros cuatro bajo su poder, si bien ya contaba con Islandia a su lado, ahora podía extender la mano y mandar sobre Suecia, quien tenía a Finlandia… y afianzar el agarre ante su amado Noruega.

Podría sonar posesivo… y lo era.

_Danmark _nunca lo negaría.

_Danmark _jamás habría de perder.

"_no sabía que tuvieras un dominio absoluto sobre mi persona" _Aquellas palabras seguían afianzadas en su cabeza. La escena en su cabeza se repetía tercamente aun cuando intentaba desviarla de sus pensamientos.

¿Y si Noruega sentía algo por Suecia? Su Noruega, _su Norge_.

Aquella mañana había entrado al vestíbulo cerca del estudio donde él se detenía todos los días a hacer los planteamientos del gobierno, no es algo que disfrutase en particular pero tener el poder requería una gran inversión de tiempo. Sobre todo si se podía regocijar asomándose por la ventana y _verlo _en los amplios jardines, con el sol iluminando su clara y tersa piel. Claro…

Claro que jamás espero encontrarse con aquella escena.

_Su Norge _ recargaba la cabeza, lánguidamente y completamente seguro en el pecho del sueco, ambos tranquilos en silencio, vestidos, peo con los ojos cerrados y las extremidades entrelazadas al calor de una flama ardiente en la chimenea empotrada en la pared.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó, entre confuso y furioso, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Qué derecho tenía él? Noruega se lo hizo saber, abriendo sus amplios ojos mirándole de frente, retadoramente. En parte molesto por la interrupción.

– ¿Cómo? – No se inmutó ni un poco y _Sverige _reforzó su agarre en la cintura de Noruega. Dinamarca sintió la sangre hervir y dio un paso hacia adelante.

– No lo toques – dijo severamente.

– Él no me lo está pidiendo – Fue la respuesta del sueco. Noruega por su parte, frunció el cejo levemente.

– _Hermano_ – Noruega dijo siseando levemente –No estés molestando.

– Nor… – Se sentía contrariado. ¿Tan poco les importaba él?

El aludido le miró una vez más – ¿Te importaría molestar más tarde?

–NO. – respondió fieramente y miró a Suecia. – ¡Te prohíbo que te le acerques a él! –Suecia solo resopló retadoramente.

– Vaya, no sabía que tuvieras un dominio absoluto sobre mi persona.

– Lo tengo, te guste o no, los dos, están bajo mi dominio.

Noruega se puso de pie – Mi territorio te pertenecerá, mis dominios te pertenecerán, podrás haberte quedado con mis dependientes, podrás ejercer sobre la soberanía del reino de Noruega, _sobre la soberanía de Island _– siseó lo último – Pero no te pertenecemos, ni mi hermano ni yo, te pertenecemos.

Entonces, dejando helada la habitación en su totalidad, Noruega salió por la puerta, con el ondeo de su capa desapareciendo y haciéndose más y más minúsculo a la vista.

Suecia se puso de pie, negando levemente, suspirando y mirando a Dinamarca – Estás perdiendo…_Mikkel_ – dijo mofándose, usando su _nombre humano_ para asegurarle, que no le temía.

– Ya lo veremos. – Respondió, aún enfadado.

* * *

– ¿Qué _Danmörk_ es un qué? – El pequeño Islandia miraba a su hermano mayor, mientras éste se paseaba de un lado en la habitación quejándose de lo acontecido. ¿Un hijo de qué? …

– _Emil_, no tienes por qué repetir todo lo que digo. Y usa el noruego… deja ese dialecto ya.

El pequeño le miró con el ceño fruncido – No. No me gusta – respondió levemente, cerrando el pequeño libro y bajándose de la cama de un brinco antes de salir a perderse entre los jardines del castillo.

Noruega suspiró un tanto frustrado frotándose las sientes – Ese idiota te maleducó… – habló para sí mismo, quejándose de lo cambiado que había encontrado a su hermano menor cuando regresó. Islandia había estado largo tiempo con Dinamarca, pero tal parece que no había habido un buen trabajo. El niño ahora era ingenuamente rebelde, incluso para su propio bien. ¿Qué había sido de aquel bebé tierno, de aquel niño dulce y obediente? Incluso ahora osaba llamarlo por su nombre de nación directamente. _Y a veces por el humano._

– ¿Puedo pasar? – la firme y severa voz de Suecia se hicieron presentes, Noruega respondió con un suave "ajá" demasiado ocupado reposando sobre su cama como para alzar al vista, aunque no era siquiera necesario. – ¿Cómo sigues?

Noruega alzó una ceja. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Estoy normal.

Suecia se sentó a su lado – Parecías molesto.

– Con él.

– Lo sé. Parece importarte mucho.

Noruega se sentó, suspirando pesadamente, mirando al suelo entonces, alzó la vista y lo miró de frente. – Si. – dijo sin titubeos. – Porque _Danmark_ me importa.

Suecia calló, molesto de tener que escuchar aquello. Aunque bien lo sabía, Noruega compartía un lazo inquebrantable con Dinamarca, habían estado juntos mucho tiempo antes de su separación _forzada_. Pero el hecho de que después de haber estado con él tanto tiempo, no lo hubiese podido olvidar, le añadía un toque amargo a todo lo que sucedía.

– Tu también, Sve. – Dijo de pronto, de forma simple.

– Yo ya sé que te importo – respondió – y Sé que _Mikkel_ te importa también y-

–No uses su nombre humano – cortó, de alguna manera, Noruega se sentía posesivo al respecto de ese nombre. _Él se lo había dado,_ sólo él podía llamarlo así. Si acaso, cedería el derecho a Islandia, nada más.

– Siempre te pones a la defensiva cuando de él se trata.

Noruega no respondió, solo emitió un suave "uhm" canturreando levemente.

– ¿Lo amas? – preguntó Suecia, de golpe. Aun a sabiendas de la verdad.

– Lo hago.

– ¿A mí?

– También. – Entonces resopló – ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

– Porque conviviste conmigo mucho tiempo

– He convivido con él más tiempo. – Hubo un silencio incomodo, entonces se puso de pie – Voy a hablar con él. – dijo y procedió a salir de la habitación cuando sintió el agarre del Sueco sobre su muñeca derecha, siendo atraído cuasi salvajemente a su lado. Y el contacto de un beso certero sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos y devolvió el beso, suave y apasionadamente. – Tengo que ir…

– Espérate un poco.

* * *

– _Danmörk _

– ¿Uhm?

– Estás gruñón – El pequeño niño sentado a su lado, le remarcaba poniendo su dedo entre las cajas para imitar un rostro enojado – No me gustas así.

Dinamarca sonrió levemente – No estoy enojado, no contigo.

– Estas enojado con mi hermano mayor.

– No – negó levemente pero Islandia le miró con ojos pesados, cómo si le estuviera diciendo "Soy inocente, pero no ingenuo"

– Lo estás.

– No, en serio que no

– No le mientas – la voz de Noruega sonó en la habitación, detrás de él, Finlandia pasaba por pasillo, suspirando pesadamente, rodando los ojos, negando con suavidad. Siguió su camino, aunque fue visto por Dinamarca.

– Is ¿Por qué no vas con Fin? Necesito hablar a solas con _Norge_

– Siempre me corren – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a Finlandia.

Éste caminaba por el mezzanine – No voy a soportar un minuto más en presencia de esa… pe –

– _Finland _– de pronto Finlandia fue interrumpido cuando sintió el jaloneo de sus ropajes desde abajo, entonces suspiró al ver al dueño de la pequeña manita que le jalaba.

– Is… – sonrió, dejando de lado que por poco insultaba horriblemente al hermano del pequeño en voz alta.

– Tu también estas gruñón y tampoco me gusta verte así.

Finlandia revolvió el cabello del pequeño – Es difícil – suspiró – cuando eres adulto, la vida da muchas vueltas. – Entonces tomó la mano del pequeño –Vamos al jardín.

Para Finlandia tampoco había sido nada fácil, encontrarse en una situación en que él había estado una y otra vez de lado de Suecia, su mano derecha para terminar siendo no más que un dominio. Una dependencia y un territorio de su pertenencia. Era agridulce para él, que después de tantos años, Suecia siguiera encaprichado en tener a Noruega.

– No estoy enojado contigo – Dinamarca habló en cuanto se quedaron a solas. – Es solo que… –suspiró – ¿Por qué él?

Noruega se sentó, en el lugar que previamente ocupase su pequeño hermano. – ¿Por qué él, que?

– Tu sabías... sabes, el cómo me siento por ti… han pasado ¡años! ¡Años, _Norge! _Y no ha cambiado nada.

– Pues debería – le miró de frente, con sus impávidos ojos escrutando en los suyos. Dinamarca no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado, después de todo, Noruega y su temple eran, y siempre habían sido, un arma mortífera. Desde la Era Vikinga.

– No estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido contigo. – contestó tercamente, sus ojos azules, intentando penetrar en el alma del Noruego.

– _Mikkel _– Le habló por su nombre humano, acariciando el sonido con sus delgados y pálidos labios.

El aludido cerró los ojos, delicada y deliciosamente. Aquel sonido era lo más dulce en el mundo, más que cualquier victoria, más que cualquier nuevo territorio.

– _Lukas _– respondió, y el otro se inclinó hacia él, reposando la cabeza levemente sobre su hombro. – No quiero que cambie, amarte a ti, me hace tan yo.

– No seas tontito – respondió – No quiero que cambie _eso_

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó confundido.

– Estoy con él, y es un hecho que tienes que aceptar.

– ¡No! – Se enderezó –… ¿No tengo la más…mínima oportunidad?

– _Mikkel _– suspiró – Tú tienes, todas las oportunidades y contigo nunca está en duda. Pero en serio tienes que entender…

– ¿Entender? _Entender _– siseó rabioso.

–Estuve con él por 81 años…

– ¡Tu no querías!

– porque no lo conocía…

– Has estado conmigo casi toda tu vida… – razonó pero de inmediato una idea llegó a su cabeza – ¡¿Estás diciendo que lo amas?!

–…si.

–… Ah… – En ese preciso instante, Dinamarca sintió como si le abrieran el pecho y su corazón se detuviese por completo. – Wow – soltó de manera torpe, apretando los labios, los puños en un ataque de impotencia. – Yo creí que tú y yo… – suspiró – que podía… volver a...

– ¿A qué? – preguntó impávido

– Creí que teníamos algo... – respondió contrariado, frunciendo el cejo levemente. – En serio lo pensé... Y ahora resulta que...

– ¿Qué?

– Que... tengo que...dejarte ir...no quiero, _No quiero, ¿me oyes?_

– No te lo estoy pidiendo – Se puso de pie, entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del otro, quien le miraba perplejo en sus acciones. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? – en ningún momento pretendí que terminara lo nuestro. – respondió asertivamente.

– ¡Pero acabas de decir que lo amas! – respondió frustrado aún incapaz de salir de su sorpresa o de mover a Noruega de su regazo.

– Si, pero tú, eres por mucho, más importante para mí. – susurró en sus labios, rozándolos levemente. Dinamarca cerró los ojos, aferrándole de la cintura. Sentía miedo.

– No entiendo nada...

Lukas suspiró – ¿Es que acaso tengo que explicártelo por paso? – Se enderezó para mirarlo a los ojos – Lo quiero a él, te necesito a ti.

– Entonces... ¿Estás con él? Y... ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

– Tómalo o déjalo, _Mikkel. _ Que yo no voy a ceder a ninguno de ustedes...

–Ni yo lo pienso ceder – de pronto la seria y pesada voz de Suecia se hizo presente en la habitación. Detrás de él, la puerta se cerró, con un golpe sordo. – Y no lo tendrás sólo para ti.

Noruega rodó los ojos, besando brevemente los labios de un aún muy sorprendido Dinamarca antes de bajarse de su regazo. – Quien lo controla todo, soy yo – respondió levemente.

Un extraño brillo se perfilo en los ojos de Dinamarca. Quizás su ego y tendencia competitiva fueron los que se apoderaron de su personalidad en ese instante, y sin espacio para dudas aferró a Noruega, la manzana de la discordia, tomándole de la cintura, atrayéndole desde su nuca hacia otro beso, esta vez un beso posesivo, celoso, vengativo y sumamente apasionado. –Yo tampoco – respondió tajante y determinadamente. – Yo tampoco lo pienso ceder.

El más alto de los tres los miraba, y resopló pesadamente ante la actitud de auto proclamado rey del norte, se acercó al sofá tomando asiento junto a Noruega. – Eres un ridículo inmaduro – espetó contra Dinamarca. Dicho esto se inclinó sobre Noruega para besarle profundamente, reclamando pertenencia, como si pretendiese limpiar esos labios de cualquier marca del Danés.

Lo que siguió de ahí pudo haber sido considerado como "confuso" y revuelto. La oleada – cuasi violenta- de celos que embriagaron a Mikkel desde sus entrañas al ver el cómo, aquel sueco con quien llevaba la vida pelando, en una eterna rivalidad en todo ámbito, besaba apasionadamente a quien él más deseaba.

Y lo hacía de forma intensa e invasiva, quizás incluso – para gusto de Mikkel- muy rudo y severo, posesionándose de aquellos labios y pálidos.

Pero cuando Dinamarca afirmó "No ceder a Noruega" lo decía más que en serio. – Así no se hace –respondió, toscamente, antes de apartarlos. Ganando una risa entre dientes por parte de Noruega.

– Pues si no te parece, enséñale. – respondió, en parte divertido ante lo que sus ojos veían. Dinamarca entonces lo sujetó de la cintura y se vio obligado a sujetarse de los hombros de éste. Lo besó profundamente, más para su diversión. Cerró los ojos, entregándose al beso y riendo levemente al romperlo. –Lo haces bien, pero te falta – comentó, con toda la mala intención de ser besado de nuevo. Para ese momento, fue tirado suavemente hacia atrás, para terminar reposando su espalda, semi acostado sobre Berwald.

– Él no lo hace mejor.

– Algunas cosas. –fue la respuesta del noruego al tiempo que subía una de sus manos, para desde su posición, jugar con el cabello del Sueco. Dándose la vuelta, refugiándose en su pecho y con Dinamarca atrás de él, besándole el cuello, escuchando como de sus labios, escapaba un gemido.

...

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Oye! Dan... ¿Qué...están... haciendo? –la aguda y tierna vocecita de un niño pequeño les hizo voltear, y Finlandia no pudo hacer más que tomar al pequeño Islandia y darle la vuelta.

– ¡Están discutiendo cosas de adultos! – lo sacó de la habitación. ¡Y el que había pensado que de verdad hablarían de cosas importantes!

– Mi hermanito... – Noruega se puso de pie, para ir por él. – Han manchado la inocencia de mi hermanito... –Salió de la habitación dejando a los otros dos, entre confundidos, revueltos y un tanto desesperados.

– ¡¿Nosotros?! – Dinamarca se exaltó y cruzó de brazos. – ¡Él empezó! – Suecia solo asintió gruñendo para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con él.

* * *

**¡Ooops! ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer!**

Algún dia, me gustaría intentar algo sexy con ellos xD pero primero me "Entreno" un poco uwu

P.S : Soy una fana de la combinación Suecia-Noruega - Denmark , soy una mala con Sve lD

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
